fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Legate Vitosius
Summary Fallout Equestria created by Kkat Legate and Fallout Equestria: Project Horizons created by Somber Thousands of years ago, when the planet was still in its infancy, whispers of a perverse chaotic power from the stars attracted corrupt Zebra shamans from throughout the homelands. Promising the tribes immense power should they fall in line with the mystic presence, these shamans became known throughout as cursed beings, that brought terror from the stars throughout the land. this tribe would later become known as the Starkatteri. however the source of this terror can really only be linked back to one member of the tribe and his malicious, psychotic devotion to the star, Legate. Eventually the Starkatteri realized that this power from the stars was just using them. They united together to banish Legate to the planets core and attract a star spirit to the moon, capable of destroying the creature that had become known as the Eater. During this time Legates hatred toward his kin and loyalty to Eater grew, which lead to him becoming the Eaters primary emissary to the world above upon his escape. His time above ground was primarily focused on spreading war inducing ideologies and fanning the flames hatred between Zebra and Ponies, the later having control over the Eaters crash site, Hoofington. Legate continued pushing ponies to study the Eater relentlessly. Going as far as creating an Alter ego Amandi to work as a scientist on the meteor. His efforts ultimately lead to the development of Project Horizons which by using the star spirit trapped on the moon would ultimately rejuvenate the Eater, destroying the world. However before the Eater could be freed, the world itself came to an end as both Pony and Zebra wiped each other out. Since that day Legate spent the last 200 years researching for any signs of Project Horizons firing code and a suitable candidate to activate it, even building his own rocket in order to reach the moon based facility, leading his zebra faction to establish control over Hoofington. Eventually he learned through his lesser allies that the firing code, EC-1101, had made its way to Stable 99, and that a lone mare escaped the assault he ordered on the stable with the only copy of the code. Finally finding his only way of freeing his master, Legate leads with every connection and ally he can make to find the mare Blackjack and use her to activate the final step in freeing his eternal master. Appearance Legate carries a significantly imposing presence whenever he is present, being much larger muscularly than his Zebra peers. He wears signature dragon bones all over his body as a means to not only hide his heritage but to spread fear to his enemies. Personality Having thousands of years under him and no natural ways of dying, Legate is immensely psychotic but crafty in achieving whatever it is he may desire. He always keeps his true intentions hidden and wins over others by fear, intimidation and strength, making him one of the most impactful warlords/villains throughout Project Horizons as a whole. He will stop at nothing to achieve his goals and is very prideful in his abilities and achievements to fault. Thinking that he is truly the most important being on his planet to have ever lived. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: Legate Vitosius, The Legate, Amandi, Stripped Bastard Origin: Fallout Equestria Project Horizons, a Fallout Equestria fanfiction by Somber Gender: Male Classification: Immortal Zebra, Starkatteri Leader, Prophet, Ambassador of the Apocalypse, Serial Killer, Spy Age: Around 10,200~ Years old Birthplace: Unknown Likes: The Eater of Souls, Magic, anyone who he can use as a unwitting pawn to assist The Eaters resurrection, His fake religion about The Star Maiden, Fighting strong opponents, Genocide Dislikes: Being seen without his Dragon Skull on (As it reveals his status as Starkatteri.), Discord (for interfering with his plans for centuries.), Zebra tribes that reject him, Blackjack (For being far more resilient than he needed her to be.) Status: Deceased Affiliation: Starkatteri (formerly), The Eater of Souls Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least 8-C | At least 8-C Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extraordinary Genius, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4) Regeneration (Low Godly, The Phoenix Talisman will operate as long as his soul is in tact and will regenerate him from any physical injure he acquires as long as his soul is still tied to the talisman.), Master Martial Artist (Created the Fallen Caesar, and Achu fighting styles, likely created far more as he is able to easily counter masters of the styles he created.), Knowledgeable in Pressure Points, Can harm souls with his strikes, Can induce violent internal organ damage with his strikes (Discord claimed that Rampage would've been crushed from his strikes had he not held her together.), Acrobatics (Matched Blackjack), Social Influencing (Manipulated most major events in Equus's history, forming religions and governmental ideologies.), and Precognition. Resistance to Transmutation and Soul Manipulation (Is protected by The Eater of Souls from Enervation which transmutates the body and forces out its soul.). With Preparation: Ice Manipulation, Summoning (can summon flying Fire Breathing eels.) |-|Giant= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extraordinary Genius, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8), Regeneration (Low Godly, The Phoenix Talisman will operate as long as his soul is in tact.), Master Martial Artist (Created the Fallen Caesar, and Achu fighting styles, likely created far more as he is able to easily counter masters of the styles he created.), Large Size (Type 2, described by Blackjack to be as large as a skyscraper.), Body Control, Biological Manipulation (Can Manipulate sections of his body to become larger or to trap his foes.) Knowledgeable in Pressure Points, Can harm souls with his strikes, Can induce violent internal organ damage with his strikes (Discord claimed that Rampage would've been crushed from his strikes had he not held her together.), Acrobatics (Matched Blackjack), Social Influencing (Manipulated most major events in Equus's history, forming religions and governmental ideologies.), and Precognition. Resistance to Transmutation and Soul Manipulation (Is protected by The Eater of Souls from Enervation which transmutates the body and forces out its soul.). With Preparation: Ice Manipulation, Summoning (can summon flying Fire Breathing eels.) |-|Post Resurrection= All Giant form abilities minus Large Size, but greatly enhanced, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8, Reliant on The Eater of Souls power to maintain himself.) Attack Potency: Building Level (Stomped Chapter 53 Blackjack, casually fought against Chapter 62b Blackjack, Boocord, and Rampage with little to no effort.) | At least Building Level (Easily was winning against Alicorn Blackjack and co. until they figured out his weakness.) | At least Building Level ' (Should be no weaker than before. Was stomping Alicorn Blackjack effortlessly.) 'Speed: At least Subsonic with at least Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speeds (Casually blitzed Blackjack while she was in SATS.) | At least Subsonic with at least Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speeds (Slightly slow than base.) | At least Subsonic+ with At least Massively Hypersonic reactions (Was moving so fast that Blackjack claimed he was a blur, and that it was almost like he was teleporting.) Lifting Strength: Class 50 | At least Class 100 | At least Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi City Block Level+ | Multi City Block Level+ | Multi City Block Level+ Durability: Building Level (Should be no lower than Chapter 62b Blackjack.) | At least Building Level (Should be no lower than Alicorn Blackjack.) | At least Building Level Stamina: Nigh Infinite (He will never tire due to his regenerative abilities.) Range: Melee Range, Several Meters with Magic | Several Meters due to sheer size | Melee Range, Several Meters with Magic Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius Manipulated every major event or character in the story to some degree. Spent the better portion of 5,000 years manipulating entire societies to slowly do his bidding from the shadows. His time with the Eater of Souls and as an immortal has left him with a vast amount of knowledge in various fields to a degree that no normal pony could hope to achieve. Was working against the whims of a fully powered Discord and ultimately outlasted him. Weaknesses: He is extremely overconfident, should his soul, imbued in the phoenix talisman embedded where his heart should be, be destroyed he will be destroyed as well. | He is extremely overconfident, should the several sections of his soul imbued within the various phoenix talismans throughout his body be destroyed, he will be destroyed as well | He is extremely overconfident, The Eater of Souls is at this point forcing his soul to remain in his body, should it be destroyed or be convinced Legate is no longer useful to it, his soul will be destroyed. Key: Base | Giant | Post Resurrection Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Fallout Equestria (verse) Category:Magic Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Soul Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Acrobatics Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Precognition Users Category:Ice Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 8